Dulce venganza
by Maryconchita
Summary: one-shot creado por el reto del Grupo tr@stornadas por los fics


_**los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.**_

**ESTA LOCA IDEA SURGIO GRACIAS A UN RETO LANZADO POR AKASAKU AUTORA DE MI PROPIO CAMINO Y JUANY RDZ AUTORA DE EL CUARTETO...**

_SIN MAS PREÁMBULOS LOS DEJO LEER._

No me arrepiento de todo lo que hice aunque eso signifique estar lejos de mis seres que tanto amo, lejos de mi padre y mi única hermana que aún sigue viva, al estar en este lugar tan alejado de la civilización, tan ajeno del bullicio de las personas, incluso puedo decir que extraño esas locas peleas y discusiones sin sentido, ahora que me encuentro sola, dentro de esta cabaña en medio del bosque, puedo sentir como el olor a madera inunda mi olfato, entonces pienso que fue una gran idea refugiarme aquí, ya que al escuchar a los pájaros cantar y el apacible sonido de los riachuelos libera mi alma oprimida como si mi corazón pensaran que esta es la mejor medicina para todo mi ser.

Apenas y puedo recordar lo que sentí Hace siete meses cuando mi inocente alma se fue a la mierda, ya que un ser maligno fue el culpable de que mi vida y la de mi familia la embargara la frustración y la tristeza; el desgraciado de Tofu me arrebato lo que más eh amado en este mundo mi hermana mayor………..

**Hace un año**

-Kasumi te vez hermosa y tu mirada tan radiante, es aún más hermosa – le hablaba emocionada a mi hermana mayor.

-Gracias Kane, sabes que te amo – con su inconfundible tono de voz, me respondió amablemente y me regalo una dulce sonrisa, de esas que derriten a cualquiera -Espero me vaya bien con Tofu- su semblante era de incredulidad e inocencia.

-Claro que te irá bien ya lo verás Kasumi, eres adorable y muy linda, Tofu caerá rendido a tus pies- no podía creer que mi hermana tuviera dudas del amor que Tofu sentía por ella, me causaba ternura y no podía dejar de admirarla.

-Gracias Akane, dejé la cena lista solo es cuestión de calentar, hoy Nabiki no vendrá se quedará con sus amigas – me explicaba con una sonrisa picara, mientras tomaba su bolso y salía de su habitación, dejando perceptiblemente inundado de su aroma.

-Claro eso si lo puedo hacer, no creo quemar la cocina con solo recalentar la comida ¿o, si?- le susurraba con un tono de desilusión, pues ya era conocida mi gran torpeza a la hora de acciones culinarias.

**7horas más tarde**

Las horas transcurrieron rápido y todos estábamos muy preocupados, yo no podía más con mis pensamientos y rompí de manera abrupta el silencio que inundaba aquel lugar.

-Kasumi ya se tardo demasiado papá, tengo un mal presentimiento algo malo le tuvo que haber pasado- caminaba de un lado a otro desesperada por no saber que ocurría con mi hermana mayor, podía sentir la tensión en el salón de mi casa, ya que toda la familia estaba reunida alrededor de la mesa donde normalmente convivíamos a la hora de comer.

-Akaneeee nooo digas eso -lloraba mi padre desesperado con gruesas lagrimas en sus ojos -Kasumi ya debe de estar en camino- decía aquel hombre que trataba de sonar lo mas seguro. -Ranma ve por ella – le ordenaba mi padre mientras sujetaba a mi prometido con fuerza de su ya tan conocida camisa china, perecía mas una suplica que una orden.

-Cla..claro señor Tendo no volveré si no es con Kasumi a mi lado- dijo decidido el azabache, jalando su camisa China de las manos de mi padre, salió del salón y emprendió su viaje a todo velocidad en busca de su cuñada.

-Yo iré contigo Ranma – corrí detrás de mi prometido con un claro objetivo en mi mente – "Kasumi te encontraré lo prometo" -pensé mientras el corazón golpeaba rápido y fuerte mi pecho, lo cual me hacía pensar, que algo muy malo le había pasado, no podía alejar ese pensamiento, por mas que trataba de distraerme pensando que tal vez solo olvido avisar o estaba tan cómoda que simplemente no era consiente del tiempo ni del lugar… ¡¡¡si eso era!!!. Inmediatamente otro pensamiento entraba a mi mente.

-"Kasumi es una chica muy sensata jamás nos hubiera hecho esto.. Ella siempre habla para explicar donde se encontraba, y no, nos preocupáramos mas de la cuenta… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta ocurriendo esto? Ella jamás habría permitido que mi padre y nuestra familia estuvieran con esta preocupación…. ¡¡Dios!! Es como un dolor en el pecho el cual no me deja respirar y no me permite pensar claramente.."- pensaba una y mil veces, mientras corría por las calles de Nerima, observando a las personas pasar despreocupadas, mientras yo no podía con mi alma, observaba parejas, familias, jóvenes pasear y sentía mas desesperación ya que por mas que preguntábamos por el paradero de ella nadie había visto, ni escuchado nada.

Las horas pasaron ya habíamos recorrido todo los lugares posibles callejones, calles, restaurantes, heladerías, tiendas y parques, que acostumbraba visitar Kasumi, no dejamos un rincón sin revisar, pero aún no encontrábamos ningún rastro de la angelical Kasumi, el temor de que algo le había pasado crecía cada vez mas.

-Ranma ya no soporto esta presión a Kasumi algo le paso estoy segura - yo afirmaba angustiada mientras respiraba agitada y nerviosa, trataba de evitar que el temor que sentía se viera expuesto.

-Akane tranquila pequeña la encontraremos- mi prometido tragó en seco y con dificultad, aunque el trataba de sonar fuerte y equilibrado para no angustiarme, sabia de antemano que algo no andaba bien, pero yo valoraba el esfuerzo que el hacia, siempre trataba de protegerme.

-aun nos falta el terreno baldío a las afueras de Nerima– me observaba con angustia y temor, lo podía detectar en aquellos ojos azules que tanto me gustaban, el tenia pavor a que sus pensamientos sean certeros, el suplicaba al cielo en silencio, que por favor no fueran así, ya que mi prometido no soportaría ver tal sufrimiento en mi, podía jurar que maldecía internamente el haber permitido que yo lo acompañara, ya que no sabría como lo tomaría yo, o cual seria mi reacción al no encontrar a mi hermana sana y salva.

-Tienes razón – suspiraba cancinamente y con tristeza -te... te… tenemos que ir.- intentaba darme ánimos a mi misma, y ante todo mi orgullo de artista marcial; no dejaría ver el temor en mi andar o a la hora de hablar, aunque el alma se este quebrando en mil pedazos, yo trataría de contener todo tipo de sentimientos que me hicieran sonar débil o vulnerable.

Recorrimos una hora y media más; hasta llegar a un lote baldío a las fueras de Nerima, el lugar estaba oscuro, el panorama era tenebroso, maloliente, hasta cierto punto tétrico y macabro, pero todo lo anterior no fue impedimento para ver como la ligera luz de la luna iluminaba, el cuerpo de una persona a lo lejos..

En ese momento quede paralizada tal vez por el terror de ver aquella escena, por el pánico de saber que aquel cuerpo podría ser el de mi hermana, o por la rabia que en ese momento recorría mis venas, era una fusión de sentimientos, de emociones que no podía controlar. Me acerque un poco más, para asegurar que mis peores temores se habían hecho realidad, de pronto el cuerpo me pesaba, no podía dar un pasó más, las lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin permiso. Por otro lado Ranma estaba en las mismas circunstancias, Kasumi la más noble de la familia Tendo-Saotome, ella era la que no merecía sufrir y mucho menos; una muerte tan espantosa, cuando por fin Ranma pudo salir de su trance, lo primero que hizo fue tomar su móvil para llamar a la policía y darle las indicaciones de donde nos encontrábamos.

En ese momento lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarme, pero yo seguía sumergida en mis pensamientos, mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que observaba, solo podía ver las enormes lágrimas que tapaban mi desencajado rostro, una tras, otra salían como cascadas de mis ojos color avellana, aquellos ojos que no podían parpadear, por que sentía que si lo hacia, me arrojaría al suelo a llorar desconsolada, en ese momento la mente me jugaba sucio.. Creía que todo era una estúpida pesadilla, que aquello era una ilusión de algún hechizo amazona, que la escena que observaba no era real.. ¡¡No podía ser verdad.. Que aquel cuerpo inerte y sin vida, no era mi amada Kasumi !! ¡¡no!!… ¡¡no lo era!!… ¡¡no podía ser!!… mi mente gritaba y el corazón latía sin control.

-Akane.. -lo escuche susurra ,sin dudarlo tanto me abrazo tiernamente transmitiendo todo su amor, lo que no podía decir con palabras lo quiso dejar muy claro con ese cálido abrazo, aunque mi acompañante intentaba ser fuerte no podía, el dolor que en ese momento sentía mi prometido era muy grande….

-¡¡No Ranma!! ¡¡ Dime que nooo es Kasumi!! ¡¡No!! ¡¡ No puede ser ella!!! ¡¡ nooo ¡!!- gritaba entre el llanto, a pesar de lo que nuestros ojos veían, no lo podía creer, mi cerebro se negaba.. Esto solo era una pesadilla y en cualquier momento despertaría. Los brazos de Ranma trataban de darme consuelo, pero mi dolor se negaba, las preguntas dentro de mi cabeza eran demasiadas, -"¿Quién pudo hacerle esto, a un ser tan bueno como ella? ¿Quién en su sano juicio pudo hacerle esto?"- pensaba enojada y frustrada, entre mis emociones; las cuales no eran tan nítidas, ya que en ese momento eran empañadas por el coraje, el dolor, la frustración y aquel sentimiento que no podía descifrar.

\- Akane tranquila se que es difícil lo que te pido, Pero te prometo que hallaremos al culpable – fuerte y decidido habló mi guapo prometido no pude evitar estremecerme ante lo dicho por el, no iba a descansar hasta encontrarlo y hacerle pagar cada uno de los golpes y lesiones que tenía Kasumi, pero el, nunca se imagino, lo que ya pasaba por mi mente, aquella figura menuda y frágil, que yacía entre sus brazos, tenia pensamientos tan oscuros que si alguien hubiera tenido conocimiento de aquellos pensamientos se hubiera quedado paralizado al ver lo que mi corazón y mi mente gritaban.

de un impulso mi cuerpo se incorporo de la cama como si esta me hubiera empujado hacia arriba, en ese justo momento desperté de mi pesadilla, un poco desorientada, agitada por que a pesar de que fue un sueño, puedo estar segura de que grite, la garganta me dolía tal vez por el esfuerzo de los gritos en mi pesadilla, -uuuff… que alivio - toque mi cabeza y mi rostro el cual transpiraba profusamente, gracias al cielo todo había sido una pesadilla, pero por que me sentía así, pude ver en el espejo que estaba en mi mesita de noche, mi reflejo, mis ojos hinchados, talvez es por las horas que dormí, pues no tenia noción del tiempo, creo que los días anteriores habían sido bastante arduos y pesados llenos de emociones, cargados de sentimientos, no entendía, no comprendía, el porque de ese hueco en mi corazón, la cabeza me daba vueltas.

Buscando un poco de paz pensé que bajar y entrenar en el dojo me haría bien así despejaría mi mente, eso siempre lograba calmar mis pensamientos y mis angustias.

Así que me vestí con ropa deportiva cómoda, ya que deseaba hacer ejercicio, sentir el olor a madera, y la paz que emanaba ese lugar, para mi era sagrado, desfogar todo el estrés que estaba acumulado en mi cuerpo era lo que necesitaba, sentía que había dormido por días enteros, mi mente estaba confundida, no distinguía la realidad de los sueños.. tal vez la ultima vez que estuve consiente, recuerdo haber tomado unas pastillas que me dio mi prometido, para tranquilizarme, eso es lo ultimo que recuerdo, pero no recuerdo por que, lo único que recuerdo es esa horrible pesadilla, que me ha atormentado…

Cuando baje las escaleras de mi casa vi personas pasar hacia el comedor y otras pasaban a la cocina, por botellas de agua, los hombres vestían elaborados trajes negros, y las mujeres vestidos del mismo color, cuando se percataron de mi presencia, sus rostros se desencajaron, era como si hubieran visto a un muerto, me limite a saludar cortantemente, no sin antes fulminar con la mirada a esos personas que estaban en mi hogar, salí con dirección hacia el dojo y al poner un pie fuera de mi casa el olor a incienso llego hasta mi nariz, y aquel ligero olor a jazmines no paso desapercibido, apresure el paso quería adentrarme en mi refugio, no entendía lo que pasaba, tantas personas visitando mi casa, y todos vestidos con ropas negras, me confundía y sus miradas de lastima y desconcierto lo hacían a un mas.

Cuando por fin llegue a la entrada del dojo el olor a incienso y flores fue muy intenso, el dojo estaba lleno de personas allegadas a nuestra familia, vecinos, amigos y parientes lejanos, muchos de ellos abrazaban a mi padre, mi hermana Nabiki estaba en la entrada del dojo recopilando sobres de las manos de aquellas personas, y agradeciendo su asistencia, estaba totalmente desubicada no entendía, que pasaba, mis ojos giraban de un lugar a otro buscando una respuesta; levante la mirada y vi un bello altar decorado con flores blancas, entre jazmines, lirios y lilys, en arreglos sobrios pero bellos, la mayoría eran de un tono blanco, que daban bastante paz, no entendía lo que los invitados recitaban, era como un mantra al cual no le di importancia, buscaba desesperada a Kasumi, ella me daría respuesta a esto, pero mis ojos no la ubicaban.

-¡¡Que diablos ocurre!!, que hacen todas estas personas aquí no entiendo, explíquenme que pasa- gritaba desesperada a la mitad del dojo, buscando respuesta, mi padre lloraba a mares, desconsolado, la mediana de mis hermanas, me miraba con las monos en su boca, sus ojos me escaneaban con asombro.

-¡¡Nadie piensa contestar, que esta ocurriendo!!- mi enojo iba subiendo de nivel, tío Genma, solo agacho la mirada y lloro amargamente a lado de mi padre.

\- ¡¡Y Kasumi donde esta!! ella me explicara todo- nadie contestaba mis preguntas solo lloraban y me observaban como bicho raro..

-¡¡Donde esta Kasumi!!, ¡¡Kasumi.. !!¡¡Kasumi!! por favor… - en ese momento mi prometido se acerco a mi y me abrazo.. se parecía mucho a la calidez del abrazo de mi pesadilla, beso mi cabeza, trataba de tranquilizarme lo cual era imposible, en ese momento, yo necesitaba respuestas y nadie me las quería dar. Gire mi cabeza hacia el frente del dojo, y vi como las personas se movían, como haciendo una valla para dejarme ver lo que se encobraba ante mi, tras esas flores hermosas se encontraba un hitsugi de madera el cual era decorado por las grandes montañas de flores, mi corazón se detuvo cuando observe la foto en aquel tripie, era la foto de Kasumi, una foto donde su sonrisa era el principal protagonista.

\- ¡¡¡No!!! ¡¡¡No puede ser!!!- me libere del abrazo de Ranma y corrí al frente de aquel hitsugi, mis ojos se niegan a ver lo que yace dentro de este, mis lagrimas comienzan a desbordarse por mis ojos descontroladamente, siento la mirada de todos en mi persona.. pero no me importa.. lo único que pienso es, el ¿por que Kasumi sigue dormida hasta esta hora?, ella siempre acostumbra levantarse temprano, -¿estará enferma?-

-Kasumi, despierta es muy tarde- me coloco a lado de aquella cama de madera y empiezo a llamarla una y otra vez, con voz tenue, temblorosa, mi labio inferior temblaba sin control.

-Estas muy cansada hermana, quiero hablar contigo, tengo mucho que platicarte- mi voz era como la de una niña pequeña asustada por la oscuridad de la noche.

-tuve una pesadilla horrible Kasumi, soñé qué me dejabas sola, que nunca jamás volvería a verte- las personas presentes se limpiaban las lagrimas mientras yo seguía en mi discurso con mi hermana – verdad que tu nunca me vas a abandonar como lo hizo mamá, verdad que tu estarás siempre conmigo, yo te amo Kasumi, despierta por favor, tu me prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo.. por que soy un maldito desastre- hablaba con mi voz cada vez mas entrecortada por el llanto, ya no era yo quien hablaba mi corazón tomo mi lugar…

-Lo prometiste…. Lo prometiste- era casi un susurro, una suplica, al cielo, a ella a todas aquellas entidades que estaban presentes no importaba si eran buenas o malas.

-Te necesito… te juro que aprenderé a cocinar, ya no seré tan brusca te lo juro- hipeaba entre cada frase.

-Despierta por favor, te obedeceré, pero regresa con migo no me abandones, no lo soportare..- mi llanto era cada vez mas fuerte.. gritaba desconsolada, solo quería devolver el tiempo.. y estrecharla de nuevo, sentir su calidez.

Saque a Kasumi con sumo cuidado del hitsugi parecía un Ángel, un hermoso Ángel, vestida de blanco, su cabello oscuro, esas bonitas pestañas, era tan apacible su gesto, la coloque en mi regazo y comencé a tararear fragmentos de una canción, que ella solía cantarme, para tranquilizarme por las noches cuando tenia miedo.

-esta.. niña linda.. que nació de noche.. quiere que la lleven a pasear en coche..- mis lagrimas no cesaban, la canción salía de mis labios como un susurro, mientras arrullaba el cuerpo de Kasumi en mis brazos.. parecía la escena siniestra de una película, donde yo era la loca que no aceptaba la realidad.

\- recuerdas esa canción Kasumi, tu me la cantabas cuando yo tenia miedo, para poder dormir después de la muerte de mama-

-¿lo recuerdas?- seguía hablando con aquel cuerpo inerte que tenia abrazado, sentado en mi regazo. -tengo miedo Kasumi, me la podrías cantar.. necesito escuchar tu voz- le hablaba en un susurro donde mi mente, reconocía la situación, pero mi corazón se negaba a admitirlo.

-Kasumi estas muy fría…¿tienes mucho frio? yo te daré calor,- me abrace a su cuerpo fuertemente, sin esperarlo sentí el cálido toque de las manos de mi hermana mediana sobre mis hombros, se sentó a mi lado tenia los ojos vidriosos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Akane déjala ir…. Kasumi esta… - no deje k terminara la frase la interrumpí diciendo… -esta dormida, debe de estar muy cansada, tu y yo no la ayudamos mucho en casa- le hablada al cuerpo de mi hermana que yacía en mi regazo, abrazada a mi pecho con fuerza.

-Akane no hagas esto… te quiero mucho.. me duele verte así….- no entendía lo que mi hermana me decía, yo solo quería que Kasumi descansara, ya había mucho ruido en el dojo, los murmullos, llantos y sollozos de las personas presentes se volvían abrumadores.

-cállate… ¿ que no vez que Kasumi esta dormida…?- mi hermana me miraba con dolor ella era fuerte, y no quería mostrar vulnerabilidad, ante los demás, pequeñas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-todo estará bien lo se.. cuando Kasumi despierte… podre platicarle mi pesadilla y me abrazara para poder dormir… como cuando era pequeña- Nabiki no soporto mas.. y me abrazo, junto al cuerpo de mi hermana mayor. -yo también estoy sufriendo Akane… y esto me hace sufrir mas.. no quiero verte así, ahora solo somos tu y yo… - hablaba mi hermana con la mirada en el piso sin soltar el abrazo que nos unía, ese lazo de hermanas que siempre nos unió, pero nunca quisimos ver.

Levante mi mirada del suelo, hacia las personas que estaban frente a mi y observe en las manos de estas un rosario budista colgar de sus muñecas… una pequeña pulsera en tonos cafés rojizos, sentí una oleada de realidad golpear mi mente y mi corazón. Estaba luchando internamente no quería creer lo que ven mis ojos. No podía.. las flores, el incienso.. los sobres eran kodenbukuro para los gastos, la foto de Kasumi, las vestiduras.. el maldito mantra k recitaban era una plegaria… estaba en la velación del cuerpo de mi hermana… -esto debe de ser una broma.. es una pesadilla.. eso jamás paso-

-¡¡Kasumi no esta muerta…!! ¿que les sucede? ¿ por que hacen esto..? ¿Por qué, lo permiten..? Kasumi esta dormida.. ¡¡¡lárguense todos… fuera de aquí… largo!!!- mis emociones eran una montaña rusa, gritaba, susurraba, lloraba, la furia se apodero de mi.. como se atrevían a pensar que mi hermosa Kasumi esta muerta.. ella estaba viva.. me niego a creer lo contrario..

Vi la mirada de terror en los demás al tener esa reacción el miedo invadió mi cuerpo.. siento el cuerpo frio de Kasumi pegado a mi pecho.. ya no olía igual k siempre.. ya no tenia aquella sonrisa de ángel… sus mejillas no están rosadas como de costumbre.. sus manos parecían tornarse amoratadas.. su cabello opaco.. entonces mi pesadilla se volvió realidad.. no era una pesadilla.. en realidad paso… Kasumi esta muerta.. MUERTA… MUERTA. Empiezo a repetir esa palabra en mi mente una y otra vez..

Mi prometido se acerco lentamente a mi, se inclino, me miro como pidiéndome autorización, yo sabia perfectamente sus intenciones, -no la alejes de mi por favor, quiero irme con ella, quiero morir igual que ella- el solo cerro los ojos y pude observar lagrimas rodar por su varonil rostro - ¿sabes? Kamisama es muy injusto conmigo, me quito a mi madre cuando era pequeña, y ahora me arrebata a Kasumi, no lo entiendo… tanto me odia.. – pude sentir como me quitaron el cuerpo de Kasumi de entre mis brazos.

sentí el tibio tacto de mi familia abrazarme, mi padre, mi hermana e incluso tío Genma cerraba ese abrazo.

Vi como mi prometido colocaba de nuevo el cuerpo, sin vida de mi hermana en su lugar, se giro hacia nosotros y se abalanzo en un abrazo fuerte, era la unión de aquellos cuerpos que me rodeaban. se separaron poco a poco entre llanto, lagrimas y sobre todo amor, Ranma tomo mis manos y las beso tiernamente -¿estas bien?- asentí perdida en mis emociones, me incorpore, limpie mis lagrimas y levante mi cabeza orgullosa, digna guerrera marcial, para dirigirme hacia las personas que observaban el espectáculo que yo les brindaba..

– discúlpenme, no era mi intención el ofender o hacer sentir mal a alguien, mil disculpas, por esta escena que acabo de protagonizar- hice una reverencia y salí de aquel lugar.. era tal el silencio que existía en el dojo que mientras caminaba hacia la salida, pude escuchar que algo dentro de mi se rompió en mil pedazos, cuando fui consiente de la muerte de Kasumi… en ese momento yo sabia que Akane también murió, tal vez no literalmente, pero si su espíritu, su esencia, y nació este ser, que ni yo misma reconocía, que jamás me hubiera imaginado, una entidad de oscuridad se apodero de mi…

Los días transcurrieron en el dojo, mi padre se encontraba postrado en una cama; no había querido comer tan solo quería dormir para olvidar un poco aquel dolor, tan fuerte que sentía al saber que una extensión de el ya no existía mas, en este mundo y que tal vez al despertar se encontraría con la hermosa y angelical sonrisa de Kasumi.

-Akane tengo lo que me pediste -lágrimas amenazaban por salir de los ojos de mi hermana Nabiki – Son.. son todos los videos de tránsito que logre conseguir -hablaba con agonía y dolor, tragando en seco. - Akane es espantoso lo que le hicieron a Kasumi no…no pude terminar de ver el Video- por primera vez la vi titubeante su seguridad se veía quebrantada y aquella mujer fuerte, fría e indestructible no se veía rastro, algo en Nabiki se quebró, ya no existía la chica astuta, y calculadora ahora estaba temerosa de perder a un ser querido de nuevo.

-No te preocupes Nabiki, todo lo que le hayan hecho a Kasumi no se comparará con el castigo que recibirán esos malditos – mi mirada se encontraba vacía, ese precioso brillo que me hacia destacar ya no se encontraba más, mi alma me había abandonado por completo, el día que perdí a mi hermana; ese día que enloquecí en la velación del cuerpo de Kasumi, aquel día en que encontré su cadáver.. no supe reconocer aquel sentimiento que hoy tengo tan claro, era venganza, lo que gritaba mi mente, VENGANZA, fría, sin inmutaciones, la mas cruel y despiadada de las acciones que podía realizar un humano.

– Nabiki quédate con papá no permitas que se muera en vida por favor, logra que coma y se recuperé – me acerque temerosa y le di un último abrazo, como una despedida ya que ni yo misma sabia, si regresaría con vida de aquella misión de honor y de amor hacia mí ya fallecida hermana.

-No se por que siento que esto es una despedida, ahora no sólo perdí una hermana si no, a dos -suspiro con tristeza - te amo Akane, sea lo que sea, que vayas hacer cuídate - correspondió al abrazo que le di, yo sabia que Nabiki no era muy expresiva por lo cual valore demasiado esas tímidas caricias, me arroje hacia ella, afianzando aquel agarre, para poder sentirla por ultima vez y no olvidar lo que el amor de hermanas era en realidad. Nabiki fuertemente aspiró mi aroma a frutas, por el cual discutíamos tanto, ya que a ella no le gustaba mi fragancia, aquel aroma que era tan característico de mi presencia, de esta manera me recordaría y yo la recordaría por siempre…

En un consultorio medico de Tokio entre de manera despampanante, llevaba una peluca peliroja, con un diminuto atuendo, el cual dejaba ver mis bien torneadas y trabajadas piernas, aquellas curvas que me hacían lucir irresistible para cualquier hombre, llevaba puestos unos delicados y femeninos tacones de aguja, los cuales no… podían lucir mas sensuales, caminaba seductoramente dejando detrás miradas de envidia por parte de mujeres y muchas otras de lujuria para los caballeros que me observaban embelesados y extasiados por mi aroma a frutas y belleza física.

-Buenos días doctor Tofu – trate de sonar amable y al mismo tiempo sensual, haciendo movimientos con mis dedos, en mi cabello… sentada en la silla esperando la consulta del doctor.

-Buenos días señorita celeste – contestaba por inercia el medico ya que estaba fascinado con el panorama que yo le regalaba – en que la puedo ayudar- ofrecía de su ayuda para poder ser útil ¿Y por que no? conquistarme, según sus pensamientos obscenos.

-"En cobrarte la muerte de Kasumi maldito desgraciado" -pensé con bastante rabia y odio dentro de mi alma, al tener aquel ser frente a frente, con aquella típica sonrisa la cual, años atrás me hubiera derribado todas las defensas posibles, pero que ahora en este preciso momento lo único que generaba era odio y repulsión - oh doctor en muchas cosas- le guiñe un ojo tratando de seducir al medico para que este callera en mis redes -me eh sentido muy mal del corazón, siento que esta muy agitado ¿quiere revisar?- inclinándome para dejar ver el inicio de mis senos, el ambiente se sentía con tensión sexual, ya que el fin de todo esto era provocarlo, provocar sus mas bajos instintos.. no era consiente hasta hace poco, de que yo era capaz de hacer titubear a un hombre de esta manera… incluso me sorprendí… ya que jamás tuve conciencia de este poder sobre ellos, pero ahora era tiempo de utilizarlo para cumplir el objetivo de mi siniestro plan.

Aquel medico quedaba hipnotizado por la belleza artificial de mi cabello rojo y mi deslumbrante sensualidad; se levantó y camino hacia mi, empezó a revisarme tocando un poco de más; me causaba náuseas el sentir las manos sucias de ese ser, tan detestable en mi cuerpo, y recordaba aquella imagen de una angelical Kasumi arrojada en un lote baldío, sucio y solitario, no era el lugar para depositar un ángel tan hermoso como la chica de la sonrisa eterna. Y como no sentir repulsión y asco, con el hecho de saber que con esas manos golpeo, desgarro la ropa de Kasumi abusando de ella una y otra vez cuantas veces le pidieron sus instintos de bestia, mientras ella lloraba, suplicaba y pedía piedad por su dignidad, su honor, su integridad física, e incluso solo pedía que no la matara, que no le hicieran tanto daño, de hecho ella pondría de su parte, pero a el no le importo, el la golpeaba más y no conforme con el daño causado, incitó a sus dos amigos que presenciaban la escena, a dejar de ser espectadores y participar en tan atroz hazaña. Como arte de magia las palabras de Tofu me hicieron regresar a la espantosa realidad, ese cretino se había atrevido a sacar uno de mis senos para poder tocarlo aplacer; como se atrevió hacer algo así, si supiera la repulsión que me causaba en el estómago.

Se llevaba acabo una batalla campal tanto dentro de mi mente, como dentro de aquel consultorio ya que gracias a mis reflejos de artista marcial pude impedir que el asesino de mi hermana mayor me besara, con un ágil movimiento me levante y abroche mi blusa, en que momento permití que mis pensamientos me distrajeran a tal grado que ni siquiera me di cuenta, lo que esta bestia estaba a punto de hacer.

–Doctor Tofu -hable sonrojada y tratando de seguir mi plan lo mas fielmente que pudiera -todo a su tiempo ya vera que la recompensa valdrá la pena - seductoramente me acerque al Galeno hasta quedar frente a él y de puntillas, rose su oído con mis labios, pude sentir como se tensaba y su respiración se elevaba al sentir mi aliento tan cerca.. ¡Pobre estúpido!... Y gracias al cielo en ese momento sonó su celular, dándome la oportunidad de salir de ese asqueroso lugar – doctor atienda su celular otro día nos podemos perder por ahí – me despedí de el plantándole un beso en la mejilla al galeno, dejándolo totalmente desubicado y confundido, primera parte del plan, HECHA.. Pensaba mi cerebro afirmativamente casi como aplaudiendo mis actos.

Camine lo más rápido posible sin levantar sospechas y salí del consultorio triunfante ante lo que hice, no quería voltear a tras ya que temía que el medico me siguiera e insistiera en terminar lo que inicie, pero gracias a Kamisama no fue así, despreocupadamente subí a mi auto negro, encendí motores y arranque a toda velocidad, hasta perderme en las calles de Tokio, lo estacione en un lugar ya muy conocido para mi, pero lo bastante aislado y desolado para el resto de la comunidad, era una fábrica abandonada de químicos que hacia años había sido olvidada por las personas, pero en las ultimas semanas este lugar se volvió ideal para llevar mi plan en completa paz.

Gritos ahogados de angustia, dejaban un par de hombres que se encontraban amordazados, inmóviles por más lucha que hacían no lograban aflojar ni un poco el amarre. En sus muñecas había marcas de dolor y sangre, ya que aquel amarre era tan fuerte que parecía que cortaba la circulación de sangre, sus extremidades ya se notaban algo amoratadas por la falta de movimiento de aquel líquido vital.

Abrí la puerta dejando ver mi cuerpo disfrutando tan bella y satisfactoria imagen nunca creí que ver el dolor ajeno se sentiría tan desquiciadamente bien.. Podía sentir la satisfacción en mi rostro y aquella mirada que despedían mis ojos, helaba los huesos de aquellos hombres

– bravo… los señores por fin despertaron- aplaudía continuamente conforme me acercaba a mis ya conocidas victimas, lo cual ocasionaba mas temor en ellos al ver que yo lo disfrutaba – pero que veo ¿miedo? Es ¿enserio? Después de lo que hicieron, el Miedo no debería existir en ustedes, ustedes los grandes machos que hicieron sufrir a una criatura inocente por favor, ¿ahora temen de esta pequeña mujer?- reía de forma siniestra y llena de ira al ver como en los ojos de esos animales se reflejaba la angustia del no saber que les esperaba.

Los hombres se quejaban, gruñían intentaban pedir piedad pero las mordazas estaban muy bien amarradas, que no podían hablar, solo se podía escuchar intentos de balbuceos y lloriqueos sin importancia para mi.

-Antes que empiece la acción quiero que vean una parte de un video Protagonizada por ustedes ¡¡no es genial!! – podía casi ver, o imaginar mi rostro era siniestro, macabro y la sonrisa malévola o burlona que se formaba en mis labios hacia estremecer a los hombres que tenia enfrente. Acerque una mesa frente a los dos hombres de cabellera oscura, en la mesa se encontraba una pequeña televisión con un DVD.

– bueno que empiece la acción – exclame dolida por volver a revivir las escenas del fatídico día tratando de contener la respiración, encendí los aparatos, los cuales empezaron su función, dejando ver en la pantalla una chica de cabellera castaña pidiendo auxilio, suplicando por su vida, siendo callada a golpes, el video fue adelantado por mi , hasta donde se encontraban tres hombres abusando cruelmente de la chica, la tenían sometida no dejaban de introducirse en ella sin piedad, sin remordimientos la penetraban por todas sus cavidades, ya no pude continuar viendo, el martirio al cual fue sometida mi hermana por lo cual puse Pausa al video.

-Ahora que vieron su video saben el motivo por el cual están aquí malditas Sabandijas, – mirándolos con ira, empecé a tomar acción les desgarre la ropa sin ningún tipo de cuidado, dejando unos cuantos rasguños en sus ya maltratados cuerpos, dejándolos completamente desnudos, les quite las mordazas.

-¡¡¡Auxilio!!! - Gritaban desgarradoramente al unísono – por favor déjanos ir te pagare lo que quieras- suplicaba uno de los atacantes de Kasumi tratando de evadir el dolor que yo les haría pasar lenta y tortuosamente.

\- ¡¡Bastardo!! ¿crees que con dinero se remedia lo que le hiciste a Kasumi?, corrección lo que le hicieron, ella les pedía piedad, ¿acaso se la dieron? ¡¡NO!!- escupía cada palabra llena de odio, rencor, e impotencia, mis labios temblaban descontroladamente, pero es que tal vez también me odiaba a mí misma, por no haber vigilado ese día a Kasumi, por no haberla detenido, si tan solo hubiera hecho algo, una y otra vez, me maldecía por dentro por no haber podido hacer algo para evitar la muerte de mi adorada hermana.

Por un momento casi pierdo la noción del por que estoy haciendo esto, por un instante un pensamiento vulnerable casi me hace perder el motivo de mi venganza pero los gritos desesperados de los dos hombres, que tenía al frente me hicieron regresar y entender lo que ocupaba y necesitaba hacer. Me acerque a ellos y con toda la saña que podía existir en mí ser les hable con la voz más fría y una mirada vacía puesto que en mí ya no existía alma ni compasión por el dolor de estos seres frente a mí.

\- pero no se preocupen aún no empieza la acción, primero les daré de comer a cada uno diferentes platillos, ¡¡ah!! y tranquilos ya aprendí a cocinar lo único que me hacía falta eran lentes - les comente picando mi mejilla con el dedo índice de mi mano derecha, mientras guiñaba un ojo en forma de burla, ignorando las súplicas fui por los platillos de mis invitados, cuando regrese ambos hombres seguían intentando zafarse del amarre pero lo único que lograban hacer es que sus manos sangraran, quedando mas expuestas y evidentes sus heridas ya que decidí hacer el amarre con un alambre bastante peculiar el cual rasgaba su piel al mas mínimo movimiento, todo con el fin de que sufrieran al intentar zafarse, en sus piernas coloque una soga común la cual solo estaba firmemente apretada a la silla y a sus piernas, no permitiría que estas bestias salieran tan abantes de esta situación, ese era su primer castigo el sentir el dolor y la desesperación de estar aprisionados tan fuertemente, que sus extremidades pidieran auxilio al igual que sus bocas, las cuales estaban llenas de pánico. La segunda satisfacción era ver sus miradas y sus lágrimas correr por sus rostros en los cuales yo observaba la angustia de no saber que estaba ocurriendo.

Escogí primero al socio de Tofu; era alto, delgado, ojos color verde, cabellera negra larga y al observarlo detenidamente pude admitir que aquellos lentes que usaba contrarrestaban su belleza tan masculina y salvaje a la vez, pero en fin.. no era tiempo de ver, lo atractivo de este hombre. Le hice un rico estofado con papás, el cual despedía un olor tan exquisito y a simple vista lucia como un platillo realizado por un chef experimentado, corte la carne finamente para poder alimentarlo sin problema, debo decir que me sorprendió, ya que comió gustoso lo que prepare e insistí en que terminara todo lo que había en el plato.

-Me agrada que te haya gustado todo, busque muchas recetas en Internet y me agradó mucho esta, para cocinarla, especialmente para ti – le guiñe un ojo, totalmente complacida por el hecho de haberlo alimentado hasta terminar con todo el platillo. Después me gire para ir con el siguiente socio y primo de Tofu este a diferencia del otro amigo y socio tenia El cabello corto castaño, ojos marrón bastante varonil, a el decidí darle de comer un platillo típico de Yucatán, México, el cual lleva por nombre cochinita pibil y aunque fue algo difícil conseguir los ingredientes logre mezclar tres diferentes carnes en un platillo. Empecé a ofrecerle los alimentos en forma de tacos, manera de la cual yo desconocía pero era típica de esta cocina y al igual que su compañero los comió gustoso hasta terminar.

-¡vaya! Si que tenían hambre bueno quien no tendría hambre después de tres días sin comer, lo siento por ser mala anfitriona – puse cara triste con un leve puchero y sonando sarcástica -ahora les mostraré un video nuevamente, por cierto Mousse, tu esposa estaba embarazada lástima lo supe demasiado tarde – subí mis hombros, mientras mis manos las colocaba a la altura de mi rostro extendiendo las Palmas, para después poner un puchero, recuerdo su rostro de emoción combinado con tristeza y odio, me dio una gran satisfacción sin duda no pude evitar reír, saque el disco del DVD en donde se encontraba grabado el abuso de Kasumi y puse uno especialmente para mis invitados.

-estoy segura que les encantará, la película- dije algo entusiasmada y así empezó aquel rodaje, en donde aparecieron primero fotos de su hermosa esposa llamada Shampoo, voltee para ver a Mousse, recuerdo perfectamente su nombre, hasta el último día de mi vida, recordaré el nombre de esas tres escorias, me llene de regocijo al ver su cara de dolor, impotencia, pánico. -¡JA!- logre un poco de mi cometido, que experimentaran un poco en carne propia lo que yo sentí, al ver el sufrimiento que le provocaron a mi hermana. Recuerdo el grito desgarrador de dolor, cuando sus ojos verde esmeralda, observaban atónitos como le arranque la piel, a su linda mujer…. desollé su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de piedad, su esposa aún tenia vida, ya que yo deseaba que sufriera, que gritara piedad y así fue, la fui despojando de su tersa piel poco a poco, como si quisiera grabar en mi mente su dolor, que mi cerebro recordara esta imagen como un pintor Contemplando su obra de arte, el piso y las paredes de aquel lugar estaban llenas de sangre, las salpicaduras estaban adornando las paredes de la habitación, el olor era penetrante y nauseabundo mis manos estaban empapadas de su sangre y mi rostro salpicado con aquel liquido que brotaba sin control de su cuerpo, mientras ella gritaba de dolor hasta desmayarse, su cuerpo no daba tregua, era fuerte y se resistía a morir, hasta que talvez.. fue mucha su agonía que simplemente su cuerpo dejo de luchar, pude sentir como dejo de respirar, como la tibieza de sus músculos la fue abandonando pausadamente, probablemente murió por desangramiento, no estoy segura en realidad, pero aquellos caudales de color rojo eran imparables, nunca imagine la cantidad de sangre que podía poseer un cuerpo humano. Analizando aquella escena de carnicería que exponía en aquel video, pude notar que tan siniestra era la imagen que se producía en aquella escena, la suficiente para desquiciar de dolor y de miedo a cualquiera; pero la mejor parte fue cuando el chico de los anteojos, vio lo que hacia con el cuerpo de su mujer, pude ver como algo dentro de el murió en ese momento, sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda quedaron sin brillo; estaba muerto en vida, al ver que la comida que con gusto saboreo estaba preparada con la anatomía de su amada y de su hijo.

-Como dije antes no sabía que estaba embarazada- repetí de forma burlona y volví hablar -fue hasta cuando empecé a sacar sus viseras, que me percate que existía un ser inocente dentro de ella, tenia más o menos… mmmm.. como dos meses de embarazo, ni modo, pobre angelito pago las culpas de su padre- hable mientras observaba a Mousse con un deje de ironía en mi voz y con cara de "me importa una mierda tu dolor y el de tu ya inexistente familia".

Lloró, gritó me maldijo una y otra vez no se cansaba de decirme e insultarme -¡¡¡ERES UNA MALDITA PERRA!!! ¡¡DESGRACIADA!!! ¡¡PSICOPATA!! Como pudiste- gritaba escupía desesperado el hombre de cabello largo, mientras yo reía a carcajadas de placer, mi plan estaba resultando tal y como yo quería, había dolor y agonía dentro de el.

Un llanto de dolor a lado de Mousse me saco de mi regocijo placentero.

-¡¡¡NO!!!! ¡¡¡NO!!!!! POR FAVOR DIME QUE NO ES MI ESPOSA Y MIS HIJOS, LO QUE ME COMI POR FAVOR NOOOOOOO!!!!! - gritos de dolor y angustia quedaban encerrados en aquel lugar, el cual era escenario de una novela dramática para ellos y para mi era una comedia, era el inicio de una estrepitosa y anhelada venganza.

-aún no lo se, Daisuke vamos a ver tu video especial – dije de lo más calmada mientras adelantaba para llegar alas escenas donde salía su querida esposa y sus padres amarrados, a una mesa de metal era tan irreal ver como me suplicaban por su vida, como si yo fuera algún tipo de Dios que decidiría su destino.. Era tan alucinante poder tener ese tipo de poder entre mis posibilidades.

Cada uno de los protagonistas de la película, gritaban pidiendo piedad, la esposa y madre de Daisuke se desvivían tratando de pedir ayuda, cuando vieron que le cercenaba las piernas y brazos al patriarca de esta familia, ellas miraban horrorizadas el espectáculo, donde aquel liquido viscoso y rojizo Salía despedido por todos lados, observaban como la sangre dejaba un largo y abundante rastro por la mesa de metal, como aquellas gotas caían sin compasión por el filo de la mesa, otros formando gruesas cascadas e hilos de sangre, hacia el piso haciendo grandes charcos de ese liquido vital, mi cuello y mi pecho estaban empapados de sangre totalmente ajena a la mía, era una sensación de calidez ya que este liquido estaba tibio al tacto, y así fue con las siguientes victimas, repetí el mismo ritual en los tres, en donde trate de provocar la mayor cantidad de dolor posible quería plasmar al igual que con la otra familia todo el odio que yo sentía dentro de mi, era tan embriagante el observar mi alrededor, aquellas salpicaduras en la pared eran un poema, unas grandes otras pequeñas. El video avanzo sin ninguna clase de contratiempo dejando claro como había cocinado a sus seres amados en aquel platillo llamado cochinita pibil.

-¡¡ Ay!!! ya deja de llorar al menos no mate a tus hijos, mira que pude haberlo hecho, pero como tengo un alma generosa, quise ser gentil y por eso me limite a lastimarlos– dije sin remordimiento alguno, con una sonora carcajada pues ya no tenía alma dentro de mi ser, la dulce Akane, feliz que soñaba con su príncipe azul, esa chica que daría con gusto su vida, con tal de no ver sufrir al prójimo, murió el mismo día que dejo de latir el corazón de mi hermana, de esa criatura tonta e ingenua, no queda nada.. ahora soy otra Akane una que no siente piedad ni empatía con los asesinos de mi hermana.

Continúe torturándolos por unos días mas, hasta que sus cuerpos ya no podían, no tenían fuerza ni siquiera para poder emitir gritos de dolor, murmuraban ciertos quejidos ahogados, era como si sus lagrimas se hubieran secado por completo ya no lloraban ya no gritaban solo suplicaban piedad, pedían perdón al cielo, -pff- como si de esa manera yo mermaría la agonía por la cual los hacia pasar; fui testigo de como su alma abandonaba lentamente sus cuerpos, como sus ojos perdían el ultimo aliento de vida, y se iba apagando su luz, tenia que terminar el trabajo, desate los cuerpos para poder deshacerme de todo rastro que pudiera vincularme en semejante delito, los coloque en el suelo y empecé a desmembrar los cuerpos de una manera meticulosa tomándome mi tiempo, coloque las partes de ambos en barriles con acido muy potente, el cual estaba en completo abandono en la fabrica de químicos, daba gracias al mismo infierno todo aquello se acomodaba como cuestión de magia, para llevar acabo mi venganza, ese acido fue de mucha ayuda para eliminar sus cuerpos sin exponerme a ser vista por alguien al momento de tirarlos o abandonarlos en algún lugar de Tokio. Deje los barriles sellados en el sótano de aquel inmueble, tardarían en encontrarlos y para cuando eso ocurra los cuerpos se habrán desintegrado y formaran parte de aquella mezcla, era la culminación perfecta para esas basuras.

La siguiente etapa era un poco mas tardada ya que tenia que seducir a Tofu. Durante toda esa semana estuve visitando la clínica, dándole entrada al medico, siendo muy persuasiva, le hablaba con tonos sensuales y melosos, acercándome a el hasta invadir totalmente su espacio personal, roces ligeros, pero lo suficientemente íntimos para poder dominar la situación, cuando por fin la testosterona se apodero por completo de su mente lo tuve comiendo de la Palma de mi mano –"¡¡ESTÚPIDO!! ¡¡GRANDICIMO ESTUPIDO!! Supieras el asco que me provocas"- pensé tratando de contener las arcadas que el provocaba, al recordar lo acontecido con mi hermana, tratando de enfriar mi mente y mis impulsos, lo invite a un lugar especial donde solo los dos, pudiéramos disfrutar de nuestras compañías mutuas, el muy torpe creyó que iríamos a un hotel o mejor a un a mi casa, nunca lo vio venir, al subir a mi auto le di de beber un poco de agua, el cual acepto gustoso, sonreí internamente pues al beber el segundo sorbo de agua, pude ver como se llevaba las manos a sus ojos, como tratando de mantenerse alerta, se giro para observarme, ambos estábamos sentados en la parte delantera del auto, le sonreí ampliamente y cayo inconsciente, producto de unos somníferos que tome de la clínica del mismo Tofu.. Era perfecto como si el karma estuviera totalmente de mi lado ni siquiera noto el sabor de los somníferos en el agua, y como el, era un hombre alto y corpulento puse una dosis bastante amplia para que aquel desmayo durara horas y poder realizar la parte del plan que mas me interesaba -hacerlo sufrir- esa parte la disfrutaría al máximo.

Para cuando regreso de su inconciencia, ya se encontraba atado con alambre de púas de manera que no podría moverse, recuerdo su mirada desubicada, observando todo a su alrededor, giraba su cabeza tratando de reconocer el lugar, y como el cobarde que es comenzó a gritar una y mil veces más, pero al igual que sus cómplices nadie escucho sus lamentos y gritos de auxilio.

Salí de mi escondite gustosa al poder deleitarme de lo que su rostro reflejaba, me fascinó ver como el miedo se apoderaba de el -¿quien eres? y ¿por que haces esto? – me pregunto el Galeno con un hilo de voz, podía jurar que en su mente existía una revolución tratando de encajar los últimos acontecimientos de su vida. Yo seguía en mi papel de la pelirroja sensual, me sentía bastante cómoda con el disfraz ya era parte de mi, puesto que en todas mis fechorías siempre lo porte, mis victimas fueron asesinadas por una pelirroja desquiciada, incluso use guantes y trate de limpiar toda evidencia que me incriminara, era joven , loca desquiciada pero jamás estúpida.

Sin responderle camine hacia el mirándolo siniestramente, en mis manos sostenía unas pinzas las acerque a su rostro acariciando su mejilla y parte de su mentón, yo lo observaba detenidamente ocupaba capturar el miedo y dolor de sus gestos, seguí acariciando con las pinzas su cuello e hice un camino pequeño hasta sus manos, donde sin piedad inserte las pinzas entre su uña y su dedo pude escuchar como se quejo por el dolor -¿te duele?- le pregunte haciendo un puchero burlándome de su expresión de dolor, sin decir mas tire de las pinzas con fuerza hasta desprender completamente su uña, un grito lastimoso de dolor salió de su boca, yo estaba extasiada y así seguí jugando a de "tin marin" con voz cantarina extrayéndolas una a una, el juego y mi voz de alegría lo hacían ver mas siniestro, para el eterno enamorado de mi hermana, la sangre caía gota a gota formando un pequeño charco de aquel liquido rojizo.

Al terminar de jugar con sus uñas, busque un tubo para poder golpear a placer cada parte de su cuerpo. Una manera de poderlo desatar y que este no hullera era destrozar sus rodillas, así que me dispuse a golpearlas una y otra vez pude escuchar el crujir de sus huesos uno a uno, con el tubo recorrí sus brazos un golpe tras otro, sus gritos de dolor eran música para mis oídos, lloraba el muy desgraciado, sus lagrimas surcaban su varonil rostro, en sus ojos podía ver el miedo y dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento. Yo reía a carcajadas me deleitaba ver su tormento, me era tan satisfactorio que no quería parar, quería seguir viéndolo llorar, gritar, pedir piedad por su vida hasta el grado en añorar su propia muerte, fue tanta mi necesidad de hacerle sentir dolor que llegue a arrojar un poco de los químicos y líquidos que había en aquel lugar, sobre sus heridas expuestas, rabiaba, pedía piedad, yo sabia que el daño que le esta provocando no ponía en riesgo su vida, ya que no lo quería matar, no era el momento aun… solo quería que sintiera dolor.

Después de una larga pausa en donde yo no le dirigía la palabra, solo le sonreía y una que otra carcajada se escapaba de mi boca. Le hable acercándome a su oído, rosándolo con mis labios -recuerdas a Kasumi Tendo, ella te pedía piedad suplicaba por su vida acaso te apiadaste de ella, maldita escoria- escupí cada palabra con el más puro odio que pueda existir en este mundo.

Quería alargar lo mas que pudiera la agonía de ese ser, así que decidí que por ese día seria suficiente, lo deje dos días en las ruinas de aquella fabrica, de esa manera lo dejaría sufrir un momento y también averiguaría que tanto sabía las autoridades sobre la desaparición de Tofu, los socios y sus familias, una vez terminada mi investigación, regrese para seguir con mi actividad de verdugo dentro de mi venganza.

Cuando llegue a mi escondite me sentía impaciente pues en estos dos días estaba ideando la manera correcta de causarle dolor, abrí la puerta y pude observar la silueta de mi ultima victima la sangre en su ropa y cuerpo ya se había secado solo quedaban manchas sanguinolentas en su vestimenta y en el piso de aquel lugar, el olor era desagradable era la fusión de aquellos desechos líquidos que emanaba el cuerpo de Tofu.

Le arranque grandes porciones de cabello con mis manos, hasta poder observar con facilidad el cuero cabelludo, me regocijaba en su agonía era cuestión de tiempo para su muerte, por un instante pensé en acabar con su martirio terminar con todo el dolor que sentía, pero a los pocos segundos reflexione lo que mi mente me decía, la idea fue rápidamente desechada, me reprendí mentalmente, como pude sentir pena por alguien tan nefasto, el no tuvo corazón para detener la agonía de Kasumi, busque entre mis juguetes de tortura un bisturí con el cual hice cortes a su piel en lugares donde yo sabia no eran letales, sangraba profusamente por sus heridas, me senté frente a el en el suelo, observaba su expresión de dolor, En ese momento recordé que entre mis cosas había un encendedor y combustible los tome rápido y regrese a mi lugar sentada a los pies del Galeno, no podía imaginar que tanto dolor podía experimentar una persona al ser quemada viva, rocié solo un poco de combustible sobre los pies de Tofu y prendí fuego a estos, el gritaba desgarradoramente podría haber jurado que en ese momento su garganta se lacero rompiendo sus cuerdas vocales, por el gran esfuerzo de aquel grito que en ese momento hacia eco dentro de la habitación, cuando el fuego avanzaba decidí apagarlo, para ver las heridas que este provocaba en sus pies, era increíble ver como la piel y los músculos tomaban esa consistencia, el observar como ya se había deformado la piel de estos, su tejido se derretía como una veladora expuesta a un fuego abrazador, algunos pedazos de piel se desprendían al mas mínimo contacto, me incorpore y vi su rostro lleno de dolor, sus ojos eran bellos a pesar de que estaban enrojecidos por el llanto, y me pregunte que se sentiría tenerlos entre mis manos, como seria esa sensación, no lo pensé mucho ya había realizado un gran sin fin de atrocidades por que no una mas, así que con ayuda del bisturí , hice una incisión profunda en el parpado para poder extraer su ojo derecho, introduje mis dedos y logre sacarlo de su cavidad era extraño sentirlo, esa viscosidad y calidez entre mis manos, mientras el gritaba yo seguía analizado mis sensaciones por tener ese órgano tan fundamental en mis manos, no puedo negar que sus gritos me extasiaban, después de extraer su orbe color chocolate , le deje que se desangrara me dispuse a observar directo a su ojo que aun conservaba, lo obligue a verme hasta que su luz se apago, lo observe de esa manera como si quisiera absorber su alma, en alguna ocasión leí en un viejo libro de la biblioteca, que los antiguos guerreros samurái tenían una costumbre legendaria, la cual consistía en mirar directo a los ojos de sus victimas, cuando su espada se enterraba directo en su cuerpo, creían que de esa manera su espíritu era absorbido por ellos y así su alma no tendría descanso, si no que viviría en el cuerpo y mente de su asesino…. eso era lo que yo quería, anidar sus almas en mi cuerpo, como un trofeo, que ni siquiera muerto el tuviera descanso, lo mire fijo hasta que su luz se extinguió por completo, me quedé deleitándome al ver como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo, como ese líquido rojo intenso bañaba el suelo y las ropas de ese ser.

Al terminar de disfrutar su muerte, hice un breve recorrido de mis actos y me dispuse a deshacerme del cuerpo del medico, de la misma manera que hice con sus cómplices, elimine los videos y todo lo que pudiera dejar alguna huella de mi presencia en ese lugar. Queme mi hermoso auto a las afueras de Tokio, era el crimen perfecto, sin testigos y sin ningún tipo de evidencia en mi contra, quien pensaría que una mujer tan frágil y pequeña como yo, seria capaz de semejante atrocidad.

Ahora que estoy narrando esta historia… me encuentro dentro de estas cuatro paredes, me siento lo suficientemente conforme conmigo misma, me siento feliz por que burle las autoridades, me siento una deidad, la cual es superior a todo tipo de adversidad, sé que sueno ególatra pero creo que la locura invadió mi mente. En estos momentos veo cuál es la consecuencia de aquella creencia samurái que lleve acabo en los asesinatos de hace unos días, en la cual según el ritual absorbí sus almas, ahora que estoy en completa soledad puedo sentir esos entes dentro de mí y de vez en cuando los veo deambular a mi lado, veo sus almas aprisionadas unidas a mí de por vida, Yo soy su captor y fui su verdugo, ahora ellos son mi compañía la cual para mí es un eterno recordatorio de mi tan anhelado ajuste de cuentas, ese ajuste que forje y realice con la más sangre fría. Hasta el día de hoy mi decisión es y será estar sola esperando que la muerte llegue a mi, por la acción de una alma corrompida, sombría, y ¿Por qué no? Desquiciada como la mía, quiero que ese ser me de la batalla que tanto deseo, aquella batalla que me haga sonreír y que si me priva de la vida, muera con una sonrisa en mis labios. Para mí ya no hay diferencia entre los mundos reales y las pesadillas.

Creo que el día que el mismo Hades reclame mi alma iré encantada, dando la más férrea de las batallas… claro que esto aún no está en mis planes, porque cuando se llegue el momento de pelear por mi vida, lo haré con todas mis fuerzas, no busco redención, ni perdón, no siento remordimiento al contrario quisiera que se me levantara un monumento, una hermosa estatua ubicada en una gran plaza o algún parque donde esta fuera el gran centro de atracción, y llevara escrita una leyenda que dijera, Akane Tendo torturó y mató por el amor a su hermana, por el honor de su familia, por el solo gusto de matar, de quitar una vida…..¡¡ seria precioso!!

En mi mente constantemente grito que emane el odio, el rencor, el terror y el desconsuelo ese sería mi grito de guerra, mientras risas burlescas y siniestras salen de mi boca, haciendo eco en todo lugar.

Pero analizando las cosas tengo un problema, ahora deseo ver correr sangre por gusto, ahora no soy movida por el desquite, solo es el placer, creo que una vez probado el hecho de jugar a ser Kamisama, donde decidí el curso de las vidas de los demás, tengo que admitir me gusto mas de lo que esperaba.

Observando mi actual refugio existe un lugar en mi estancia donde exhibo mis pequeños trofeos al mirarlos rememoro mi bella película. Al frente en una mesa de té, cerca de mi sillón favorito tengo los lentes de Mouse, la camisa de Daisuke decidí hacerla funda de un pequeño cojín que adorna perfecto mi sala, de vez en cuando al olerla me agrada, casi puedo percibir el terror que vivió durante esos pocos días, y por ultimo sobre aquella bella chimenea la cual captura la atención de cualquier visitante, se encuentra el más preciado de mis tesoros, una bonita caja musical, en color azul celeste, que al abrir muestra una bella muñequita bailar girando sobre ella misma, su música es embriagadora, tocaba una bella sinfonía aunado a mi trofeo el cual eran algunos dientes de Tofu y un mechón de cabello marrón amarrado con un pequeño lazo color blanco.

Cuando me siento triste y sola decido abrir esa caja de musical, la melodía hace girar mi cuerpo como una suave bailarina disfrutando de un bello recital en ese preciso momento la paz regresa a mi, vuelven a mí la felicidad recordando mí tan bella y Dulce venganza.

\--_

_**HOLA ANTES DE CONTINUAR QUIERO **__**AGRADECER AMI QUERIDISIMA BETA JALY SIN ELLA ESTO NO HUBIERA SIDO POSIBLE GRAGIAS POR AYUDARME CON EL TERRORFIC.**_

_**TANTO ESCRIBIR UN ONE-SHOT Y UNO DE TERROR FUE PARA MI TODO UN RETO YA QUE ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO HAGO, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO TANTO COMO AMI AL ESCRIBIRLO.**_

_**POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEW CON BUENAS O MALAS CRÍTICAS AMBAS SON BIEN REVICIVIDAS **_


End file.
